Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery pack and a driving method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
Due to environmental problems, resource exhaustion and the like, there is an increased demand for a system that can efficiently use stored power. Also, there is an increasing demand for new, renewable energy that does not cause or cause very little pollution during power generation. An energy storage system connects new, renewable energy, a battery system storing power and existing grid. Much research has been conducted to conform to environmental changes.
One of the important factors for such energy storage systems is efficient management of batteries including charging, discharging, cell balancing, and the like. A battery can be used for a long time by effectively managing the battery. Power can thus be supplied to a load in a stable manner.